Qué esperar cuando eres una bruja en espera
by Polly Weasley
Summary: Cómo le dices a tu marido que estás embarazada? y si el no lo toma de la mejor manera? Traducción del fic de Jen3...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es la traducción de "What to Really Expect When You're Expecting", cuya autora es Jen3. Espero les agrade...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En esta historia, Ron y Hermione tienen 20 años y se casaron después de algunos meses y ahora viven en un apartamento en el Londres muggle. Ron es pediatra(porque yo quiero que él lo sea) y Hermione trabaja para el Ministerio; específicamente para el departamento de hechizos experimentales. Creo que esa es toda la información que necesitan para entender lo que va a pasar...

Qué esperar realmente cuando eres una bruja en espera 

O

Ron, Hermione, y el embarazo.

Parte 1

A Ron no le gusta ir en bus. El es un mago, y él podría sólo aparecerse como las personas normales; sin embargo, Hermione procedía a puntualizar que ellos estaban viviendo en un área muggle, y por lo tanto debería movilizarse en la forma muggle, para no crear sospechas en los vecinos. En ese momento él aceptó de mala gana y tomó el bus, pero en aquel momento él se arrepentía y era capaz de darle una patada en el trasero a Hermione, esposa o no. Si bien es cierto, él no podía hacerle mucho daño en su actual condición – eso, también, fue la culpa de ella- pero él estaba seguro que eso lo haría sentir mejor de lo que estaba en ese momento.

Todo eso empezó ocho meses antes, cuando él llegó a casa después de trabajar y encontró a Hermione nerviosa sentada en el sofá, aparentemente esperándolo cruzar la puerta. Una extraña conversación tuvo lugar, ella le preguntó cómo sentía él con los niños, y él, siendo estúpido, como siempre, le respondió algo un poco indiferente en una manera muy bromista. Ella se paró horrorizada y empezó a regañarlo; él le respondió con asombro, preguntando qué había pasado, y una candente discusión fue el resultado. _Idiota_ pensaba Ron para él mismo, incluso luego de recordar la pelea en el bus. Era obvio para él ahora que había pasado ese día...

"Hermione, sólo estaba bromeando" aseguraba Ron en vano, procurando acercarse a ella... "Yo quiero tener niños algún día¡De verdad! Sólo que por ahora no quiero que estés cojeando como un pobre pato, vomitando a cada olor extraño y empujándome a clases de... "

"BASTA" gritó Hermione, con la cara roja, sacando su varita. "Te doy cinco segundos para que te retractes!"

"No, lo siento, no me retracto, por que eso es lo que quiero decir"

"Tú lo elegiste¡ADDO GRAVIDITAS!"

Repentinamente, Ron sintió una sacudida y sintió algo caliente causándole dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen; cuando él miró hacia abajo, vio cómo estaba brillando y toda esa parte le estaba dando picazón; cuando él tocó su estómago la luz bajó, pero las dolorosas punzadas permanecían. Alzando la vista, con una mirada interrogante, sus ojos se encontraron con los de una extremadamente vengativa Hermione, quien estaba respirando pesadamente y sujetando su varita con furia.

"Hermione", preguntó delicadamente pero firme y un poquito receloso, "¿cuál fue el hechizo que lanzaste?"

Ella permaneció callada, su furia bajó un poco y siguió mirando fijamente.

"Hermione" él inquirió de nuevo, esperando seguir en calma y dándole oportunidad a hablar. Como ella seguía sin hablar, él continuó. "¿qué fue todo eso?"

Otra vez, ella permanecía tiesa frente a él, una mirada suave retornaba a su rostro.

"¿Porqué te molestaste tanto cuando yo estaba bromeando acerca de no querer... niños...?" Repentinamente la expresión de Ron se volvió suave. "¿Es...estás... embarazada?" él preguntó, sorprendido con esa posibilidad.

Hermione apartó la vista.

"¿Lo estás!" preguntó Ron en voz alta, alzando sus brazos al aire.

"Bueno" ella empezó a decir, mirando al techo, "¿cómo te lo hubiera dicho?"

"¡PORQUÉ NO SÓLO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA EN PRIMER LUGAR¡SABES QUE NO PUEDO LEER TU MALDITA CABEZA!" chillaba Ron. Hermione lo ignoraba.

"Pero ya no lo estoy". Su voz hizo cesar los gritos de Ron.

"¿Qué...!"

"Eso no quiere decir que no lo estaba hace un minuto..."

Ron empezó a sentirse ligeramente mal... otra vez puso sus manos en su estómago; el dolor se fue, pero él no estaba completamente seguro que significaba todo eso. Eso no era... no podía ser...

"¿Qué hizo ese hechizo?". Preguntó Ron firme, empezando a molestarse otra vez.

"Bueno, es un hechizo muy antiguo, y... Oh Ron, por favor, no era yo misma, tu sabes cómo me vuelvo cuando-"

"Qué hizo ese hechizo, Hermione" repitió Ron.

"Mira, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, nadie saldrá lastimado, y te darás cuenta de todo esto de la mejor manera-"

"¿QUE HIZO ESE HECHIZO?" finalmente gritó Ron.

"Shh, los vecinos te escucharán-"

"ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LOS MALDITOS VECINOS¿QUÉ HIZO EL HECHIZO?"

Hermione empezó a verse tímida por primera vez sobre aquel tema. "Ron", dijo ella, parada derecha frente a él, "estás embarazado"

"Que" esto fue más parecido a una declaración que a una pregunta

"Estás embarazado"

"No, no lo estoy"

"Sí, lo estás"

"No lo estoy"

"Sí lo estás"

"¡Yo NO estoy embarazado!"

"Odio tener que ser la única que te lo diga, pero sí lo estás"

"¡NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADO!"

"Shh, vas a disgustar al bebé" lo regañó Hermione, poniendo una mano en la barriga de Ron, él retrocedió.

"Yo no puedo estar embarazado" repitió, sacudiendo su cabeza, retrocediendo hacia la pared mientras Hermione avanzaba hacia él.

"Sí, tú puedes, y lo estás" dijo ella amablemente pero firme.

"No¡No puedo!"

"¿Porqué no, entonces?" ella le preguntó, sabiendo qué es lo que él iba a referir.

"Porque... porque... ¡porque es biológicamente imposible!" dijo en un modo triunfante. "¿Cómo lo tendría¿A través de mi trasero¡No lo creo! Soy un doctor y da la casualidad que sé cómo funcionan estas cosas!" pero Ron no parecía verse tan convencido como sonaba.

"Oh, bueno, el hechizo compensa eso, Ron..." dijo Hermione en un tono de consolación, arrugando las cejas para combatir la nerviosa sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro.

Ron palideció y miró hacia abajo. "Quieres decir que me quitaste mi-"

"No" lo interrumpió Hermione, luego su voz sonó con lástima y remordimiento. "Si el hechizo _lo_ quitó, deberías por lo menos tomarte la molestia de fijarte si está allí o no?"

Con el rostro tieso, Ron se dirigió al baño. Hermione se sentó en una silla y esperó.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Obviamente, ella no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Ron corrió hacia el cuarto de en frente, cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón.

"SOY UN...UN... ME TRANSFORMASTE EN UN TRAVESTI" gritó Ron, apuntándola con un dedo

"No, Ron, un travesti es alguien que se viste como el sexo opuesto. Creo que la palabra que estabas buscando era 'hermafrodita', que es alguien que- "

"NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SIGNIFIQUE, TODO LO QUE SÉ ES QUE AHORA TENGO UNA-"

"SHH" lo calló Hermione, aparentemente no sintiendo ninguna gracia por la furia de Ron acerca de su reciente adquisición de genitales.

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a orinar¿Por ambos al mismo tiempo¿Podría haber algo peor que me haga hacer el ridículo que ser un hombre maduro caminando por ahí EMBARAZADO? Dios mío... Estoy embarazado... Voy a tener un maldito bebé..."

"No es _un_ maldito bebé; ¡es _tu_ maldito bebé!" exclamó Hermione con rabia. "¡Y sé agradecido, que no te vaya a crecer pechos!"

"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto!"

"Yo tampoco" le contestó Hermione. "Te di mi embarazo..."

"¡Estás tomando esto como una broma!" gritó Ron.

"No, Ron¿Parezco estar tomándolo como una broma?"

"Entonces por qué lo hiciste¿No pudiste haber hecho algo más lógico, como hacerme dormir en el sofá durante un mes?"

"Estaba muy sensible a las cosas que tú decías en ese entonces; las hormonas, tu sabes... y ahora tu eres tan-"

"_Sensible_ no es la palabra que usaré para describirlo"

"Ron, sé sensato-"

"ESTOY EMBARAZADO, NO SENSATO! AHORA ¿CÓMO LO REGRESAS?"

"¡No, Si el bebé es transferido una vez más, puede morir"

Ron permanecía allí, aún echando humo, incapaz de comprender todo lo que estaba escuchando y viendo a Hermione como si ella fura alguien a quien él nunca antes había visto verdaderamente.

"¡Suficiente¡Me voy!"

"Ron-"

"NO" gritó, apartándola y cruzando la puerta como un bólido. Hermione se hundió en el sillón cuando lo vio salir, empezó a arrepentirse. Sin embargo, si ella conocía a alguien por dentro y fuera, ése era Ron, y ella sabía que él iba regresar. Ella iba animarlo cuando él regresara, quizás prometiéndola que irían a los partidos de Quidditch todos los fines de semana. Quizás funcione.

Ni bien Ron hubo pasado el hall, desapareció y fue en busca de la única persona que él conocía que podría ayudarlo en ese momento tan difícil: Harry. El estaba en su casa por la semana. Normalmente él estaba fuera, viajando, como buscador por los 'Montrose Magpies'; pero ese equipo no tenía ningún partido esa semana, entonces él debería estar en su casa. Luego Ron apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de Harry y tocó la puerta furiosamente, su cara aún roja por la discusión con Hermione.

Pronto, él escuchó pasos aproximándose a la puerta y un contento y a la vez sorprendido Harry abrió la puerta.

"¿Cómo estás Ron?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "No esperaba verte hasta mañana; entra."

Furioso, Ron obedeció y siguió a Harry a su pequeña sala, donde Ron se sentó y empezó a cavilar mientras Harry preparaba té. Cuando Harry entró a la sala, en su rostro se reflejó una conmoción y pesadumbre. Ron se preocupó.

"Harry¿qué sucede?"

"Estaba consultando a las hojas de té" respondió "y ellas me dijeron que algo grave le va a pasar a un gran amigo¿quizás va a morir? "

Ron se rió. "Oh rayos – Trelawney – No me la recuerdes, no ahora"

"Bueno, entonces¿qué pasa?"

"Nadie va a morir, a menos que sea Hermione"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Harry

"Voy a matarla"

"Eso no es nada bueno"

"¡Se lo merece!" dijo Ron, derramando un poco de té en su pecho.

"¿Qué hizo¿Te engañó?"

"¡No!" le dijo molesto a Harry, auxiliando su mano que acababa de quemarse

"¿Entonces?"

Ron estaba pensando si decirle lo que le hizo Hermione, pero no estaba listo a admitir frente a su mejor amigo que estaba embarazado. Se sonrojó y miró fijamente a su taza de té.

"¿Qué, Ron?" preguntó Harry de nuevo

"Hermione y yo discutimos"

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Ella me preguntó qué pensaba de los niños... le dije que he crecido con suficientes de ellos y que tengo que trabajar con ellos, y que no quiero volver a ver a uno otra vez."

Harry levantó una ceja.

"¡Estaba bromeando!"

"Continúa"

"Ella se molestó y gritó y yo grité, y ella volvió a gritar y estuvimos gritando durante unos momentos y yo no sabía qué estaba pasando..."

Harry no quería decir nada, pero él pensó que su amigo había sido un idiota.

"... como un pobre pato, yendo a clases para embarazadas y vomitando a cada rato, y luego ella se molestó más aun y, em..." Ron se quedó callado. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando su taza más de lo necesario.

"Luego?"

"Ella sacó su varita"

"¿Qué hizo con su varita?"

"Me echó un hechizo"

"¿Qué hizo el hechizo?"

Ron no contestó y Harry sólo imaginaba las posibilidades. Tuvo lástima por él. Hermione debió haber hecho algo como obligarlo a dormir en el sofá durante un mes; Harry también había sido víctima del hechizo _Dormio Lectelus_, y su novia, por compasión, le redujo el efecto a una semana.

"Algo muy malo"

"¿Dormio Lectulus?"

"Hubiera preferido ese"

"Entonces¿cuál?"

"..."

"Dilo, no puede ser tan malo"

"Lo es." Ron se sentía incómodo deseando no haber venido a buscar consuelo, después de todo.

"No me reiré, lo prometo"

Ron se resignó. Algún día tenía que decírselo. "Lo prometes"

"Si."

Respirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos, dijo, "Me embarazó"

Harry se quedó callado. Cuando Ron abrió sus ojos vio a Harry con la boca bien apretada y con los ojos aguados.

"Iré por un poco más de té", tartamudeó, y caminó rápido hacia la cocina. Ron pudo visualizar sus hombros moviéndose a través de la puerta abierta. Cuando Harry regresó(incidentalmente sin té) estaba calmado, y preguntó.

"Pero¿Cómo te embarazó exactamente?"

"Me di cuenta que ella estaba embarazada luego de haberme preguntado acerca de tener niños. Por eso se enfureció"

Harry no sabía algo mejor que decir que "Felicitaciones, eres un idiota."

"Y ella me transfirió su embarazo"

"¿Y cómo tendrás ese bebé?"

Ron enrojeció más aun. "Digamos que ahora tengo todo el _equipo_ necesario"

"Oops, mira, la última que fui a la cocina me olvidé mi té... ahora regreso" dijo Harry yendo a la cocina.

Ron no estaba nada contento con ver otra vez los hombros de Harry sacudiéndose. Para él eso no era gracioso; había ido con Harry para recibir su apoyo, pero en vez de eso sólo obtuvo risas.

Harry regresó a la sala, aun sin té. "¿Entonces, realmente estás embarazado?"

"Si" gruño Ron, poniendo su taza en la mesa y luego cayó en el sofá

Harry estaba frente a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿La dejaste para siempre?"

"Mas o menos"

"Entonces, piensas regresar¿no?"

"¿Porqué demonios lo haría?"

"Admítelo Ron, fuiste _algo_ tonto..."

"Ella no tuvo que embarazarme"

"Las mujeres embarazadas son muy sensibles, especialmente si ustedes no habían planeado el embarazo. Probablemente ella estaba nerviosa, y luego tú viniste y dijiste que nunca querías niños o una esposa caminado como un pato"

"Bueno, no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando... y además¡yo sólo estaba bromeando¿cómo se supone que yo tenía que saber que ella quería decir lo que quería decir? No es como si ella viniera de frente y me dijera 'Ron, estoy embarazada' y luego dije lo que dije"

Harry decidió dejar de lado el tema; Ron ya había tenido suficiente sin ayuda de las hormonas. "Bueno¿quieres pasar la noche aquí? Janie no está, ella está con sus padres en Edimburgo, entonces, no hay problema."

"Eso sería bueno, gracias… No quiero volver a ver a Hermione"

"Si, quieres verla. No puedes estar lejos de ella más de veinte minutos, por más que estés enojado con ella; te pones nervioso, irritable, y por el estilo"

"Ya no tengo 17 años, y estoy por la madurez, muchas gracias"

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Ron. De cualquier modo, puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Pero lo limpias o Janie se molestará"

" Cof, cof..." tosió Ron pesadamente

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Nada"

Poniendo mala cara, Ron empezó a romper su servilleta y poner los pedazos la mesa. Harry al ver esto, decidió que quizás realmente debería ayudarlo a calmarse.

"Em… Hey, Ron estar embarazado... uh... no será tan malo..."

"¡Lo es!"

Harry no tenía nada que decir a esto, y empezó a jugar con sus manos. "¿Te gustaría ir a beber algo?"

"Si, me gustaría¡pero estoy embarazado! El alcohol causa defectos natales!" Ron empezaba a verse un poco amargo, y Harry pensó que debería terminar la noche antes de que se volviera peor(y luego llamar a Hermione –la chimenea estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes- tan pronto Ron se duerma para saber la otra cara del problema).

"¿Sabes qué? Estás cansado, y has tenido un día largo... creo que deberías descansar" dijo Harry seriamente.

Ron abrió su boca, pareciese como obligado, pero luego algo pareció prenderse en su cabeza y miró a Harry suspicazmente. "Espera un minuto, sé lo que estás tratando de hacer", empezó a decir. "Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí para poder llamar a Hermione y reírse de mí a mis espaldas¡Que tal amigo que eres!"

"No, no es así..." trató de convencerlo, pero falló en su intención; Ron permaneció despierto hasta las 4:37 de la mañana, hasta que quedó dormido en una silla.

Cuando esto pasó, Harry salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tan despacio como pudo, pidiendo que Ron esté profundamente dormido, y marcó en número de los Weasleys. Lo escuchó timbrar seis veces y pensó que Hermione aun no se había levantado como para contestar el teléfono. La contestadora respondió, con la voz de Ron.

"Hola, has llamado a Ron y Hermione, pero no estamos aquí, así que deja un mensaje después de la señal, y si nos simpatizas, quizás te devolvamos la llamada"

"Hola Hermione, soy Harry... como sabrás, Ron está aquí, y-"

Hubo un clic. "Hola¿Harry?"

"Sí soy yo" susurró Harry

"Hola¿cómo está Ron?"

"Con los ánimos por los pisos¿por qué le hiciste eso?"

"Se estaba comportando como un idiota"

"Pero fue un castigo demasiado estricto para un idiota"

"Alguien necesitaba darle una lección"

"¡Que tal lección!"

"Calma!"

"Nada de calma, Te gustaría si alguien te hace... oh, no sé..."

"Harry soy una chica. Cualquier cosa embarazosa e incómoda que podría pasarme, realmente me pasa"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste dormir en el sofá por un mes?"

"Hey, también tengo necesidades"

"Vaya!. Nunca imaginé escucharte, en todas las personas, decir eso"

La voz de Hermione se volvió un hilo de voz. "Mira, no estaba pensando claramente este tiempo. Ahora me doy cuenta que fue algo muy estúpido, que me equivoqué, y estoy arrepentida"

"Un poco tarde para eso, no"

"Harry"

"Sólo te estoy molestando, Hermione. Lo siento. Oh, felicitaciones por el bebé"

"Más te vale, y gracias" hubo una pausa. "Ron no está tan molesto, o si?"

"Está mejor, y él planea en regresar en cualquier momento"

"Que bueno, casi me preocupaba"

"Que bueno escuchar eso" Repentinamente, sin cuidado, la puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió de portazo y Ron empezó a gritar.

"ESTÁS HABLANDO CON _ELLA_ ¿NO?"

"Ya no" respondió Harry pensando rápido y dándole el teléfono a Ron "Toma" y salió del cuarto.

"¿Hola?" llamó una voz del otro lado del teléfono . "¿Harry¿Hay alguien allí?"

"Estoy aquí" contestó Ron, decidiendo que sería inevitable la conversación.

"¿Ron?"

"¿Qué?"

"Realmente lo siento. Actué estricta e impulsivamente, y sé que nunca me perdonarás lo que te hice..." ella empezó a disculparse, tan dulcemente que Ron sintió como se apoderaba de él y lo dominaba a él, quien ahora no tenía el control de la situación. "... y realmente lo siento, y yo..."

"Hermione" la interrumpió suavemente, "Todo está bien. Quiero decir, no todo lo está, pero creo que puedo perdonarte"

"¿Puedes?"

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe y toda esa basura..."

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente. Ron escuchó su respiración a través del fono, y deseó que ellos estuvieran hablando cerca de la chimenea; lo carcomía el escuchar su voz y su respirar pero no ver su rostro.

"¿Cuándo volverás a casa?" preguntó finalmente

"Hoy, después de trabajar"

"Está bien. Te amo, Ron"

"Yo, eh, también te amo" respondió Ron, encontrando difícilmente las palabras, a pesar de que sabía que quería decirlas. Luego colgaron, y Ron fue al cuarto de huéspedes y cayó rendido en la cama, un sentimiento de preocupación por el futuro lo acechaba a cada momento.

Tres días después, Ron despertó con un horrible dolor de estómago. Tambaleándose, corrió hacia el baño. Hermione se despertaba con el sonido de Ron vomitando en el baño, y se sentó mientras escuchaba al agua correr. Después vio a Ron regresar al cuarto y dejarse caer en la cama.

"Uuuugggghhhh..." se quejaba, mientras se acomodaba en posición de feto. Hermione miró al reloj (5:46), y pensó que no debería despertarse hasta las 7:00. Ron se quejó otra vez, y ella suspiró, abrazando a su esposo.

"Shh, todo está bien" le susurró mientras empezaba a darle masajes a su espalda.

"Tengo náuseas" le dijo, notablemente relajado con sus masajes.

"Lo sé" le contestó.

"Puedo quedarme en casa hoy?"

"No, tienes que ir a trabajar"

"Pero tengo náuseas..."

"Y, lo siento, pero vas a seguir arrojando por más tiempo."

"No es justo!" se quejó.

"No, no lo es" ella sintió que él iba a abrir la boca para decir que la culpa era de ella. "Y gracias por dejar ese asunto atrás."

Él no dijo nada, y ella se alegró al comprobar que su plan había funcionado. Él volvió a dormirse y ella se levantó con la rara intención de hacer un verdadero desayuno.

Una hora después, Ron despertó con el olor de las frituras y otra vez fue corriendo al baño, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no asquearse con ese olor, se preguntaba si Hermione lo dejaría quedarse en casa, después de todo ya había vomitado dos veces.

Ron caminó hacia la cocina, aún con la cara verde, pero para su sorpresa, Hermione no estaba ahí.

"Hermione?" la llamó, preguntándose dónde estaba, ella no respondía y para su mala suerte él no se sentía bien como para comer lo que ella había preparado. "Lo que me faltaba, justo el día en que ella cocina me siento enfermo como para no comerlo" se quejó, mientras cogía una taza de té. Cuando se dirigía a la mesa, de repente Hermione entró a la cocina.

"Incidentalmente, escuché eso" dijo ella satisfecha.

"Dónde estabas?" Le preguntó Ron, ignorando su comentario.

"Buscando algo en la biblioteca" le contestó, sirviéndose algo para desayunar.

"Porqué?" le preguntó muy intrigado.

"Para ayudarte, si quieres saberlo. Estaba buscando algún cura para malestares matutinos" ella estaba comiendo muy rápido.

A Ron le brillaron los ojos, quizás sus sufrimientos no durarían mucho, después de todo "Encontraste alguno?" preguntó interesado.

"No"

Ron soltó el aire que tenía y se sentó a la mesa. "Porqué no"

"Porque no hay ninguno. Sólo hay uno que aminora el malestar, lo que significa que no arrojarás mucho."

"Y, bien?"

"Bien qué?"

"Lo hiciste para mí?"

Ella se paró en frente de él como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes. "Parezco tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo? Aquí está el recipiente; hazlo tú mismo. Tengo que ir a trabajar." Y le alcanzó un pedazo de pergamino, y yendo hacia el lavatorio, puso ahí su plato, se despidió de Ron con un beso y se dirigió a la puerta. Ron se sentó pasmado, sólo hasta que se cerró la puerta él empezó a gritar,

"BONITA FORMA DE TRATAR A TU BEBÉ, TÚ MALVADA..."

Hermione que no se había ido tan lejos, apareció por la puerta, interrumpiéndole "Trágate tus palabras, Ron"

Acerca de las 4:45 de la tarde, Ron abrió la puerta para recibir a la última paciente del día. "Hola, señorita Lottie" él dijo, cerrando la puerta

"Tiene el cabello morado" le contestó la niña de 11 años, dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto.

Ron volvió sus ojos, ese día ya había tenido suficiente. "Si. Dr. Ron tuvo un pequeño accidente en su casa"

"A Dr. Ron le cayó accidentalmente una lata de pintura morada?"

"Muy lista" le dijo Ron sonriendo forzadamente, y accidentalmente susurrando un encanto congelador al estetoscopio mágico antes de usarlo. Ella se paró y le dijo a sus espaldas.

"Podría por favor temperar esto? Está un poquito frío"

"Bien, bien" le respondió Ron; de cualquier forma, por qué tenía que desquitarse con una pequeña niña?

"Mamá dice que usted es un incompetente, y que buscaremos otro doctor después de esta visita"

"Siento escuchar eso" dijo Ron entre dientes.

"Bleughbleughbleugh," dijo ella un hechizo inentendible

"Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ron, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella había conjurado algo y él empezó a tomar apuntes.

"Parece que usted va a vomitar. Va a vomitar?"

Ron se estremeció al escuchar la palabra 'vomitar'

"Dr. Ron? Usted va a vomitar, no?" continuó Lottie, entre risitas.

Ron tragó saliva, y siguió escribiendo apuntes.

"Bueno? Donde está el vómito? Podría jurar que usted iba a-"

Ron, incapaz de soportar esto por más tiempo, se dio media vuelta y arrojó sobre el tacho de basura.

"EEWWW! MAMÁAAAA!" gritó Lottie mientras se alejaba de la mesa de examinación y salía a la sala de espera. Ron se recostó en su sillón, ese día no le había ido bien.

"Tenemos que hacerlo?" preguntó Ron, mientras caminaba con Hermione hacia la madriguera.

"Ron, es tu mamá, claro que tenemos que hacerlo!"

"Pero, ella puede saberlo cuando nazca..."

"Es su primer nieto, ella nunca te perdonará- o a mí- si no le decimos que estamos esperando un hijo"

"Desde cuándo el embarazo se volvió un trabajo de dos personas? Soy yo quien está cargando a Liam, y-"

"¿Liam!"

"Si, Liam"

"Quién es Liam?"

"Es el nombre del bebé. Es muy derogatorio si seguimos refiriéndonos a Liam como 'el bebé' vamos a herir sus sentimientos"

"Uno, no llamaremos Liam al bebé, y número dos, va a ser una niña, y la llamaremos Aine"

"Qué demonios es 'Aine'? sólo porque tú tengas un nombre extraño e impronunciable no significa que Liam también tendrá uno¡Y va a ser niño!"

"Bien, si el bebé es niño lo llamaremos Gregory"

"Quien lo dice?"

"Yo"

"Estás equivocada si estás tratando de cambiar el tema sobre mi madre!"

"No, sólo quiero que mi bebé-"

"Nuestro bebé"

"-Nuestro bebé no ande caminando con un horrible nombre como Liam"

"Liam no es un nombre horrible! Liam es un nombre bonito! Me gusta Liam!"

"De cualquier modo, tu mamá entenderá"

"¿Qué va a entender, que mi esposa practica todas las formas de tortura y hechizos prohibidos en mí?"

"Ron"

"Hola mamá, adivina qué¡vamos a tener un hijo! Espera aún hay más! Tu nuera pensó que yo era un imbécil, por eso ella me transfirió el embarazo! Así es, tu hijo es ahora mitad mujer"

"Eso no va a pasar. Tu mamá entenderá y estará tan feliz con la idea de tener un nieto que no pensará en otra cosa más. Eh, quizás hasta no se de cuenta"

"Hermione, hay ciertas cosas que llaman la atención"

"Espera, quieres decir que ella pensará que esto es extraño?" preguntó con tono preocupado. "Porque sino, esto no será nada comparado con la reacción de mis padres"

Después de algunos pasos, Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron ya no estaba a su lado.

"¿Ron?"

"Regreso a casa. Explícales tú, nos vemos luego"

"No, tú vendrás conmigo"

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Vamos!"

Antes que Ron lo supiera, el estaba siendo llevado a la entrada de la madriguera. La puerta se abrió y cuando entró, su madre lo saludó con abrazos

"¡Qué alegria de verlos¡Qué linda sorpresa!" exclamaba la Sra. Weasley mientras liberaba a su hijo "Entren, entren, Arthur! Pon algo de té, Ron y Hermione están aquí!"

"Ron y Hermione!" preguntó el Sr. Weasley mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Él rió "¡Ron¡Qué bueno verte! tendré el té listo en un minuto!"

Ron empezaba a sentirse mal

"Siéntense, siéntense" les decía la sra Weasley acercándole unas sillas. "¿Cómo están¿Cómo les va en el trabajo¿Cómo es su nuevo departamento¡No los he visto desde que se casaron! Podrían haberme visitado, están viviendo solos en Londres después de todo"

"Estamos bien mamá, y sentimos no haberte visitado" dijo Ron, con su típica expresión de culpa. Siendo la madre de siete chicos, la Sra. Weasley ya sabía las actitudes que ellos tomaban cuando trataban de ocultarle algo, y ella inmediatamente sospechó.

"Algo me dice que no solamente han venido para visitarme" mirando alternadamente a Ron y Hermione.

"Es verdad, Sra. Weasley-"

"¡Por el amor de dios, Hermione!" le dijo la Sra. Weasley casi gritando. "Por lo menos llámame Molly; no eres algún extraño que me cruza por la calle."

"Lo siento, Sra. ... quiero decir, Molly" le dijo algo avergonzada

"Eso está mejor. Ahora, qué pasa?"

Hermione le dio una mirada a Ron, la mirada que él le devolvió tenía el potencial de matarla, y por una vez Ron ganó. Hermione se acercó a la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa.

"Estamos esperando un hijo"

Molly gritó tan fuerte que el sr Weasley salió corriendo de la cocina

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó entre sorpresa y confusión

"ARTHUR, VOY A SER ABUELA!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras Molly lo abrazaba, luego miró a Ron y Hermione y cayó en cuenta.

"¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó feliz "¡Felicitaciones!" y él y su esposa se acercaron a Hermione. Al otro lado del sillón estaba Ron, olvidado.

"¿Cuantos meses tienes, querida?" le preguntó Molly mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Van a tenerlo en un hospital muggle?" preguntó el sr Weasley "Cómo lo hacen?"

"¡Arthur!" le gritó su esposa, calmándolo. Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione "Bueno..?"

"Bueno...eh... hay algo más que tenemos que decirte" dijo en voz baja mirando a Ron, quien repentinamente se interesó en el sillón. Hermione suspiró, y pensó que esto le correspondía a Ron. "¿Cómo puedo decirlo?" preguntó, entonces se volvió a sus suegros

"Ha estado alguno de sus familiares con el hechizo Addo graviditas?"

Molly y Arthur se miraron con los rostros sorprendidos y extrañados, pero justo cuando Hermione iba a explicar de qué se trataba, el sr Weasley miraba a Ron con la boca abierta para decir algo, pero empezó a sacudir sus hombros.

"¿Qué pasa, Arthur?" preguntó la sra Weasley, sorprendida y pálida.

Él le respondió con una explosión de risa. Ron hubiera querido desaparecer en ese momento. Cuando se calmó se volvió a su hijo y le dijo.

"Ron, viejo, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho... bueno, lo siento..." fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de volver a estallar de risa. Se fue al otro cuarto diciendo que iría a preparar el té, y empezó a reírse otra vez.

Molly estaba perpleja. "¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?" le preguntó a Ron, éste deseaba ser invisible en aquel momento. "Hermione?"

Hermione le explicó el hechizo y para qué era usado, cuando terminó de explicarle, ella también parecía querer reírse, pero se controló.

"Bueno, Ronald, qué hiciste ahora?"

Definitivamente, esta no era la semana de Ron. "No hice nada! Me he casado con una mujer mala! Ella está loca, la ves? Lo hizo por que le dio la gana!"

"Bien, bien, ahora dime qué pasó"

"Ella quiere que yo lea su mente a cada momento de su vida" Ron decía haciendo gestos dramáticos. "Ella me preguntó qué pensaba de los niños; cómo se supone que yo sabría a lo que se estaba refiriendo?"

La sra Weasley trató de calmarlo. "Está bien, todo va a salir bien. Necesitas una taza de té. ¿Arthur? Donde está el té?" Luego le preguntó a Hermione. "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?"

"¿De mi embarazo o desde el de Ron?"

"Los dos"

"Yo cerca de un mes, y Ron cerca de una semana"

La Sra. Weasley levantó las cejas.

"Ha tenido malestares matutinos, y todos los problemas usuales de embarazo"

"EMBARAZO?" gritaba Ron, mientras ignoraba los esfuerzos de su mamá por mantenerlo acostado. "Y QUÉ LINDO EMBARAZO, NO?"

"Ron!" lo llamó su papá. Entrando al cuarto con una taza de té. "Salgamos a caminar, necesitamos hablar y tú necesitas calmarte" No sabiendo qué más hacer, Ron se vio obligado a salir al jardín, tan pronto hubieron cruzado la puerta, Ron se volvió a su padre

"Sabes qué-"

"Ron¡alto!" Ron obedeció sorprendido.

"Créeme, sí, sé lo que pasa. Creo que esta vez tendremos una pequeña conversación"

"¿Sobre qué?" le preguntó Ron

"Mujeres, y cómo evitar discusiones"

"¡Sé exactamente cómo evitarlas!" le respondió soltando luego una palabra que no tenía permitido decir en casa hasta los 18 años, y de seguro, nunca delante de su madre mientras le daba una patada a un gnomo.

"No exactamente. Debes saber unas cosas fundamentales"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como, cuando una mujer te pregunta ciertas preguntas, realmente tratan de decir otra cosa. Es mejor no responderles directamente o preguntar por qué lo preguntan"

"Qué sabio!" le respondió Ron, pateando otros gnomos.

"Estoy hablando en serio. Si Hermione te pregunta algún día, 'Ron, qué opinas de mi madre?'¿qué dirías?"

"Le diría, 'Me agrada, pero no quiero vivir con ella'"

"Grave error"

"Porqué error? Sólo estoy siendo honesto"

"Si, pero la pregunta realmente es 'Mi mamá está muy enferma y no ya puede cuidarse ella misma, puede vivir con nosotros hasta que encontremos algún lugar cercano donde ella esté bien cuidada?'"

"Oh"

"Ves lo que quiero decir?"

"Entonces una pregunta como 'qué piensas de los niños?' debería ser respondida con, 'Porqué lo preguntas?'"

"Bien, le estás agarrando el truco"

"Algo más?" preguntó Ron

"Si quieres evitar las riñas conyugales, y las noches en el sofá, 'sí' es la palabra mágica"

"Pero qué si yo tengo razón y ella no?"

El Sr. Weasley miró a su hijo. _Tan joven e inocente_, pensó, y siguieron caminando hacia la casa. "Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido algo"

"Sí, he aprendido algo, pero aún así, estoy embarazado, papá"

Desafortunadamente, su papá no tuvo nada que decir a eso. La Sra. Weasley y Hermione parecían tener una adorable conversación.

"Oh, Aine, qué lindo nombre! Y Gregory para un niño es la perfecta elección"

Ron miró a Hermione, quien le respondió con una inocente sonrisa. Arthur se sentó en una silla resignado, vio a la joven pareja; su hijo tendría una etapa muy dura. Por lo menos sería divertido verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

"Qué está mirando?" Le preguntó Ron a una señora anciana que estaba sentada cerca de él en el bus y que lo estaba mirando con interés. La señora apartó la mirada. Pero aún así Ron sentía que lo miraba de soslayo.

"Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que está embarazado!" escuchó Ron que ella le decía a su acompañante.

"Tienes razón Fanny! Mira qué panza!"

"Creo que es aún más grande que la de Edmundo!"

Ron empezó a recitar la oración que Hermione le enseño para las situaciones en donde se sentía furioso (Estoy perfectamente calmado, y lo estaré hasta que llegue a un lugar privado) y no volvió a mirar en la dirección de la señora anciana.

"Lista para el juego?" preguntó Ron mientras cogía su casaca naranja brillante, y se aseguraba que los tickets estaban donde debían estar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, de manera que quedó cara a la pared. "Ron, aun no iremos. El estadio no abrirá hasta las 10:00"

"Pero estas son entradas generales! Debemos estar temprano para coger buenos asientos"

"Lo dudo. Habrá mucha gente cuando lleguemos"

"Es por eso que quiero ir ahora!"

"No importa a qué hora vayamos, considerando el equipo", ella susurró a la almohada.

"Dijiste algo?" preguntó Ron suspicazmente.

"Nada... ¿Sabes qué hora es?" preguntó ella levantándose.

"Si, son las 6:00 am. Porqué?"

Hermione se quejó y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

"Oh no! Me prometiste ir a los partidos de quidditch cuando jueguen los Cannons, y no vas a romper tu promesa!"

"Bien, anda. Pero yo quiero dormir"

Ron dijo con voz dolida "Pero quiero que vengas conmigo..."

"Porqué?"

Ron pensó rápido. "Porque hará mucho frío en el estadio, y sin ti me voy a congelar."

Hermione sonrió para ella misma.

"Y tu casaca naranja no te mantendrá lo suficientemente abrigado?"

Ron le hizo cosquillas encima de las sábanas.

"Ya voy, ya voy!"

"Bien!" sonrió Ron, quitándole las sábanas y yendo a la cocina.

Hermione lo vio cruzar la puerta mientras lo escuchaba cantar una canción muy popular (Tu amor es como la maldición cruciatus) mientras echaba montones de canela y azúcar a una tostada de mantequilla. _ Y pensar que ayer dijo que sólo los locos se levantan a esta hora_...

"Cocoa caliente lista, cariño" él llamó amablemente mientras él rondaba por la cocina( en una manera similar a la de la Sra. Weasley) limpiando y haciendo otra cualquier cosa. Con la idea de tostadas de canela y cocoa caliente, ella por fin se levantó de la cama. Con el partido de quidditch y lo que iba a seguir, ella estaba segura que sería un día largo.

Ron saltó de su asiento.

"Marley está yendo por la snitch!" chillaba Ron, Hermione prefería estar sentada en silencio.

"SI!" gritó Ron, sacando a Hermione de su asiento para besarla. "GANAMOS! REALMENTE GANAMOS!" Ron empezó a moverse en una peculiar forma de danza de victoria, Hermione lo veía y trataba de no reírse; Ron se dio cuenta pero pareció no importarle. "Humillación pública voluntaria en nombre de quidditch! Me encanta!" chillaba jocosamente mientras la abrazaba.

"Vayamos a almorzar" le dijo Hermione, preguntándose si le importaría que ella hiciera como que no lo conoce. Ron revivía el final del partido varias veces antes de aparecer en las afueras del caldero chorreante.

"...Y viste la forma cómo ella volaba sobre la escoba, sin manos? ¿Y cómo recuperó el control evitando caerse? ¿Y cómo se acercó donde nosotros estábamos sentados?"

"Si, Ron"

"No me importa lo que diga la gente; los Cannons están en su mejor temporada! ¡Ganamos un partido!"

"Aja"

"A quien le importa si es el primer partido ganado en 25 años? Es un gran triunfo"

"Lo sé"

"Y Marley es increíble! ¡Ella es la mejor buscadora que he visto en el equipo!"

"Te gusta, no?" bromeó Hermione, haciendo a un lado su plato.

"No"

"Me he dado cuenta" siguió Hermione. "Es su cabello, no?" le dijo tomando un poco de su cabello "Nunca estarás satisfecho estando con una mujer que tiene un cabello como el mío, a ti te gusta lacio y rubio"

Ron se negó " me gusta tu cabello" le dijo, cogiendo el cabello de Hermione y acariciándolo.

"Sólo lo dices para ocultar tu afecto a esa chica de quidditch"

"No" le dijo terminantemente "Cada, eh, célula de mi cuerpo está enamorada de ti!"

"Deja de mentirme" siguió bromeando Hermione, apartándose con un gesto de ofendida

"Entonces deja de jugar conmigo" le contestó Ron también bromeando

"Ah, entonces admites que estabas mintiendo?"

"Yo no te miento"

"Si, claro. Y pensar que pude haber encontrado un lindo e inteligente chico que realmente respete los sentimientos de una chica"

"Eres horrible, sabías?"

Hermione se rió y Ron empezó a cantar(muy desentonado, por cierto); "torturas a muchos, a mi peor, tu amor es como, la maldición cruciatus..."

"Ay! Ya cállate" le dijo, empezando a reírse más cuando él empezó a bailar en su asiento. "Detente!" gritó

Cuando Ron miró hacia arriba, vio que muchas personas los estaban mirando curiosos, cuando ellos empezaron a hacer algo de bulla.

"Está poseída" le dijo Ron a los curiosos, señalando a Hermione. "Qué triste, de verdad..."

"Cállate, tonto" Hermione consiguió dominar un poco su risa

"Lo ven? Está poseída"

Hermione cogió la brillante casaca anaranjada de Ron y lo puso sobre su cabeza. "Por última vez, cállate"

"Está volviéndose violenta!" dijo, causando que Hermione le de un golpe en la cabeza; luego lo 'arrastró' a la salida del pub

"Cuánto es?" preguntó, casi sin aire de tanto reírse

Después de pagar salieron hacia el callejón Diagon, dejando atrás el caldero chorreante.

"Buena actuación" comentó Ron, poniéndose su casaca como debe usarse propiamente.

"Alguna vez dejarás de ser un idiota?" Hermione se reía.

"Me conoces cerca de nueve años, y aún no lo sabes?"

"Sí, la respuesta es no"

"bueno, entonces deja de molestarme con eso" terminó por decirle, abrazándola. Luego, al seguir caminando su comportamiento se volvió algo nervioso. "_Tenemos_ que hacer esto?"

"ron, no nos daremos marcha atrás. Pronto estarás agradecido que sea ahora y acabemos con esto"

Ron, mirando nerviosamente los montones de brujas y magos, contestó "Lo dudo"

"Ya deja de ser infantil, no va a doler. No estamos yendo con el doctor otra vez"

"Habla por ti mis-" Ron dejó de hablar, cogió a Hermione por el brazo y la jaló a la tienda más cercana.

"Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Seamus Finnigan está afuera!"

"Y?"

"Y no quiero que sepa porqué estamos aquí!"

"Ron, no tenemos que decirle nada; nunca lo sabrá"

"Lo mismo dijiste de Fred y George!"

"Sé razonable-"

"Uf, creo que lo perdimos" Ron la ignoraba mientras veía por la ventana. "Vamos a-"

Ron dejó de hablar cuando se abrió la puerta, y el susodicho entró a la tienda donde ellos estaban refugiándose

"Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger?" preguntó Seamus, sonriente y extendiendo su mano. Ron blasfemó para sus adentros; su excelente plan había fallado.

"Seamus Finnigan! Hace tanto tiempo... Cómo nos distinguiste en este montón de gente?"

"Por el cabello, viejo, por el cabello" le respondió "Reconocible donde esté, suerte la que tienes"

"Si, suerte" repitió Ron, mientras Seamus preguntaba a Hermione cómo estaba ella.

"Estamos bien, nos va bien en el trabajo, y nos mudamos a Londres después de la boda; es genial"

"Qué bueno" Seamus sonrió

"Y cómo te va? ¿Cómo te va el escribir?"

"Mejor imposible! He sido promovido en _el Profeta_, tengo un espacio, y todo empieza la siguiente semana. Cubriré la siguiente copa mundial de Quidditch!"

Seamus se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a los demás clientes, y desinteresadamente recogió algo de un mostrador cercano. Ron sintió algo saltar en su estómago al darse cuenta a qué tienda había hecho entrar a Hermione.

"Y quiénes son los afortunados padres?" preguntó Seamus, mirando el conjunto de ropas en miniatura que tenía en sus manos. Ron los había conducido a "Escobas de juguete, etc..." la primera y especializada tienda para bebés en todo el callejón Diagon, y el último lugar donde hubiera querido encontrarse con Seamus. Ron se volvió de un color escarlata, incluso las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un tono rosa.

"esperen, están bromeando, ustedes? Felicitaciones!" exclamó Seamus, dando unas palmadas a Ron en la espalda y abrazando a Hermione. "Cuando estará viniendo el bebé?"

"en algo de cinco meses" respondió Ron antes de poder detenerse.

"Bien, tengo que visitarlos antes del nacimiento del bebé" respondió, sonriendo aún más. Ron quería que se fuera, porque si seguía, haría preguntas acerca del bulto no existente en la panza de Hermione, y luego saldrían más preguntas que Ron no quería responder... aún tenía pesadillas con lo que pasó con Fred y George.

"Me gustaría estar un rata más y seguir charlando, pero tengo que comprarle algo a mi sobrino... pensaba en algunas bengalas Filibuster; después de todo, empezará Hogwarts el próximo año. No podría estar más preparado, no?" Ron asintió nerviosamente. "Qué más harán, después de lo obvio"

"Oh, iremos a conseguir algunas túnicas de embarazo... no faltará mucho para que empieza a notarse" respondió Hermione.

"Bueno, quizás podamos cenar juntos, como mis felicitaciones... Lavender también vendrá, justo ella mencionaba cómo no nos veíamos hace tiempo"

"Eso sería fabuloso" respondió Hermione, ignorando la cara de Ron "Donde podemos ir?"

"qué tal 'Encanto de la Noche' Está a una cuadra de mi casa. Pueden venir mediante flu, y luego ir hacia allá. Prometo limpiar la chimenea."

"Seguro? No queremos molestar"

"claro que no! Con mucho gusto"

"bien, entonces. Te parece las 8:00 pm?"

"Genial!" Seamus miró su reloj, y su cara se contorsionó al recordar algo. "Me voy yendo, le dije a Lav que nos encontraríamos a las 3:00, y son las 3:02. Los veo en la noche!" Seamus salió de la tienda. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Ah, ya para con eso!" le dijo Hermione a Ron, mientras salían de la tienda a la que no tenían ninguna intención de entrar. "No es nada vergonzoso estar embarazado, es algo muy natural"

"Para mujeres"

"Qué piensas hacer cuando se empiece a notar?"

"Estar en casa"

Hermione suspiró "Llegamos. No quiero quejas, ahora vamos"

Ambos entraron a 'Túnicas de Madame Malkin para todas las ocasiones'. Ron imploraba que no hubiera nadie más en la tienda que ellos.

"Hola, queridos, en qué puedo ayudarlos? ¿Algo formal tal vez?"

"No, gracias, estamos aquí por algunas túnicas de embarazo" respondió Hermione muy animosa.

"Felicitaciones querida! Sólo espérame un momento y estaré aquí con mis-"

"Oh, no, no soy yo... es mi esposo"

Madame Malkin miró a Ron suspicazmente. "Qué?"

"Bueno..." Hermione frunció las cejas como si tratara de encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Ron agradecía que ella se sintiera tan incómoda explicando las cosas; él sentía que ella merecía al menos algo de incomodidad.

"Usamos el _addo graviditas_" explicaba Hermione, "hechizo que transfiere el embarazo de una persona a otra, sin importar el sexo"

Madame Malkin parecía tratar de querer recordar el hechizo; luego de mirara a Ron decidió que de repente se había acordado.

"Oh claro..._ addo graviditas_" ella sonrió. "Bueno joven, párate aquí y estaré en un momento con mis cosas"

"Ah, ya quita esa ridícula mirada de tu cara" comentó Hermione sentándose en una silla y cruzando los brazos. "No fue tan malo. Ni siquiera me preguntó porqué usamos el hechizo"

"Porqué eres tú la única diciendo: Cálmate Ron, no es tan malo. No es tan vergonzoso. No va a doler"

"Porque es verdad, pero tú no te das cuenta"

"Hermione dime algo, pero prométeme que contestarás con la verdad"

"Prometido"

"Bien, dime. Estás en mis zapatos ahora?"

"Bueno..."

"Entonces, tu no tienes idea de cuán vergonzoso es, así que deja de darme sermones!"

Madame Malkin eligió ese momento para entrar con sus herramientas, cortando la oportunidad de Hermione para contestar.

"Bien, empecemos" dijo mientras medía unas túnicas en Ron y empezaba a tomar medidas. "Cuántas túnicas van a necesitar?" le preguntó a Hermione

Ron estaba vagamente irritado a que su papel sólo se limitara a ser de modelo.

"Cuatro; dos para el diario, una azul oscuro y el otro negro, y dos túnicas de doctor"

"Hay una oferta en túnicas de embarazo; compra cuatro y de regalo una quinta. Sería una túnica de gala?"

"Sí, claro. Gracias"

Terminó de tomar las medidas de Ron y Madame Malkin entró a su oficina otra vez.

"Empezaré a hacer las túnicas, les traeré un catálogo, así ustedes podrán elegir una túnica de gala"

Después de haberse ido, Ron escuchó las campanitas, y por segunda vez sintió algo en su estómago; alguien había entrado en la tienda.

"Mamá, tengo que tener nuevas túnicas"

"Si, Carlos, las viejas que tienes ya están desgastándose"

"Pero quiero helado!"

"Después de esto, lo pensaré"

"Pero mamá-"

"Oh, mira! Es el Dr. Ron!"

Ron se sobresaltó, eran los Bingleys; el niño era uno de sus pacientes.

"Dr. Ron!" lo llamó el niño, olvidando el helado. Ron lo saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

"Hola" lo saludó la señora Bingley, de 40 años, "Qué lo trae por esta parte del vecindario?"

Ron iba a responder 'nuevas túnicas' cuando Madame Malkin apareció y dijo "Aquí está el catálogo; he tenido que modificarlos, ya que no es usual túnicas de gala para hombres embarazados..."

La señora Bingley ahora tenía la cara confundida mientras veía a la pareja. Ron sonrió abiertamente, y, por causa de la vergüenza, no terminó de escuchar a Madame Malkin. Luego que ella se haya ido, prestó atención al catálogo.

"Aj!" protestaba Ron cada vez que veía alguno que no le gustaba.

"no estoy tan segura, pero creo que esta te puede quedar excelente"

"están perfectas, creo que podemos pedirlas" le dijo Ron seriamente

"¿en serio?"

"en serio"

La señora Bingley sólo los mira perpleja.

En esos momentos, Madame Malkin apareció con un paquete. "ahí están. Todas crecerán a medida que tu estómago crezca, sólo estíralos un poco y te quedarán perfectamente"

"gracias" respondió Hermione, sonriendo y alcanzándole el paquete a Ron.

"Oye, y la túnica de gala?"

"Las recogí por ti; serán una sorpresa. Puedes usarlas esta noche"

Empezaron a caminar para salir de la tienda.

"Adiós Carlos, Sra. Bingley" se despidió Ron, sonriéndoles

"Adiós" respondió la Sra. Bingley, aún desconcertada

"Adiós Dr. Ron! Algún día de grande también estaré embarazado como usted!" le respondió Carlos, casi saltando, la Sra. Bingley sujetó al niño de 3 años y empezó a decirle algo que Ron no pudo escuchar.

"No fue tan mal, eh?" dijo Hermione cuando salieron de la tienda

"He tenido peores" Hermione suspiró mientras pasaban por Florean Fortescue "Puedo comer helado?" preguntó con una mirada ansiosa en su rostro.

"Ron, nos encontraremos con Seamus y Lavender en unas horas, no deberíamos-"

"Déjame decidir eso" la interrumpió Ron "Estoy embarazado y quiero un helado"

Hermione suspiró, y sintiéndose mucho más como una madre, siguió a su esposo hacia los helados.

"hola, qué les sirvo?" preguntó una chica

"Un picadillo celestial pequeño, por favor" le contestó Hermione. Ron, quien estaba leyendo los diferentes tipos de helados, remedó a Hermione con una voz falsa.

"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, me gusta contradecirme-"

"Cállate y ordena tu helado, Ron, estorbas a los demás clientes"

"Puedes ser más inteligente que yo, y más perceptiva que yo, pero sé que no hay otros clientes"

"Bueno, al menos admites lo obvio"

"siempre" contestó, finalmente decidiéndose

"Un combinado grande, por favor"

"Combinado?" preguntó la chica, alcanzando a Hermione su helado

"Sí" le contestó muy seguro

"Estoy muy sorprendida; usualmente ese sabor sólo es pedido por mujeres embarazadas!" le contestó la chica mientras le alcanzaba su helado.

"bueno" le respondió, alcanzándole el dinero "Sucede que estoy embarazado"

La chica lo miró durante un segundo un poco asustada, pero después rompió en risas

"Tenga un buen día" le dijo como despedida, luego él y su esposa siguieron caminando

"Al fin usas los términos apropiados, eh?"

Ron la miró y le contestó "Sí, estoy embarazado y no me avergüenza admitirlo! Ya estoy harto de que tengas todo el crédito de algo que yo estoy llevando"

Hermione suprimió una risa "qué bueno saberlo"

Ambos se acercaban al caldero chorreante

"Entonces, le diremos la verdad a Seamus y Lavender esta noche?"

"No"

Hermione suspiró, mientras salían hacia el Londres muggle.

Ron se miraba en el espejo tratando de hacer algo con su cabello, quien parecía no querer cooperar con él. Hermione tenía razón, esa túnica le asentaba perfecto "Me veo bien" dijo a sí mismo, mientras trataba de hacer obedecer a su cabello.

"_odoediens_" Hermione estaba en la entrada del cuarto, apuntando su varita hacia él. Ron miró al espejo y vio que su cabello por fin le hacía caso.

"Gracias, Mione"

"Por nada, Y sí tienes razón, por primera vez te ves bien" ella caminó hacia él y arregló su cabello "Ahora, te ves perfecto"

"Ajá" exclamó al verse en el espejo y comprobar que Hermione le había arreglado el cabello apropiadamente

"Ahora sal del baño, así podré alistarme" ella entraba con sus ropas en su brazo

"Qué de malo?" Le preguntó dándole unos toques finales a su imagen "Como sui hubiera algo que no he visto antes"

"Oh, por favor!" lo interrumpió, casi empujándolo del baño, y cerrando la puerta en su cara

"Es verdad!" exclamó él a través de la puerta, luego se dirigió a la sala donde esperaría sentado a que su esposa salga del baño.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ella salió 5 minutos después salió en un escotado y apegado vestido rojo. Su cabello estaba sujeto con un gancho, de modo que no le cayera cabello en la cara.

"Wow" opinó Ron, sonriente "Te ves hermosa"

"Eh, gracias" le respondió Hermione sonrojándose. Ron sabía cuán incómoda ella se ponía cada vez que él comenta cómo se veía, pero siempre lo hacía de todos modos (por que de verdad quería decirlo) "Vamos. Tienes polvos flu"

"justo aquí" contestó señalando un pequeño recipiente. Encendió la chimenea mágicamente, y luego entró. "Casa de Seamus Finnigan!" Luego desapareció.

Llegó a la casa de Seamus sin mayores problemas, y vio que tal como lo había dicho, había limpiado la chimenea como lo había prometido.

"hola?" llamó en la sala. "Ya estamos aquí" Hermione apareció unos segundos después.

"Que surte que limpió la chimenea"

"Si" contestó Ron. En esos momentos Seamus entraba a la sala vestido de azul

"hola! Llegaron a tiempo" los saludó

"Qué bueno verte otra vez, ha sido tanto tiempo" contestó Ron, empezando a relajarse un poco. No se daría cuenta de su estado a menos que se lo digan, y la dignidad de Ron seguiría intacta. Hermione lo miraba extraña, sólo en la tarde lo habían visto.

"Bueno, pensándolo bien, es verdad" respondió Seamus "En la tarde no tuvimos mucho tiempo"

"Tienen razón, ha sido un buen tiempo" intervino Hermione "Donde está Lavender"

"Recuerdas cuando les dije que habían llegado a tiempo?"

"claro!" se rió Hermione "Cómo pude haberlo olvidado. 'Lavender' y 'puntualidad' probablemente deben estar como antónimos en el diccionario..."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y una voz llamó "Ya llegué Seamus! Siento haber llegado tarde pero mi gato... Hermione!" exclamó corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. "Te ves genial!"

"Igualmente tu! Qué bueno volver a verte!" contestó Hermione.

"Seamus no me dijo que iban a venir; hubiera tratado de estar a tiempo... y Ron!" también lo abrazó. "Wow! No te he visto desde tu boda, la cual todos sabíamos que algún día iba a pasar. Era obvio desde el 4to año" dijo sonriente.

"Y aún hay más, Lav" dijo Seamus "Están esperando un bebé"

"Uno de nosotros" susurró Ron, pero nadie lo escuchó debido al grito de Lavender, y sus felicitaciones.

"Cuando estará naciendo?"

"En algo de 5 meses" le respondió Hermione algo sonrojada

"Estoy felices por ustedes" comentó, abrazando a Hermione "Y tú!" le dijo a Ron "Nunca te hubiera imaginado como un padre"

"Estoy lleno de sorpresas" le contestó sonriendo lo más amablemente que pudo

"Em" interrumpió Seamus, "Las reservaciones son para las 8:30, deberíamos ir ahora"

"bien, vamos" contestó Ron, cogiendo su abrigo y feliz de que el tema del embarazo haya sido postergado.

La vista afuera era linda; unos cuantos copos de nieve empezaron a caer, y podían ser vistos bajo la luz de las luces de los postes mientras caminaban. Al final de la cuadra estaba 'Encanto de la Noche' un bonito antiguo castillo que había sido convertido en un restaurante. Las luces reflejadas de sus ventanas hacían parecerle a Ron como un castillo de un libro de historias.

"Puedo tomar sus abrigos?" preguntó un brujo en la recepción

"Si, por favor" contestó Ron, siendo un caballero y ayudando a Hermione a quitarse su abrigo antes que de él mismo. Ninguno de ellos habló por el momento, estaban muy cómodos con el nuevo paisaje.

"Por aquí" los condujo un mozo. Ron alcanzó a Seamus mientras caminaban.

"Seguro que pagarás por la cena? Yo no tengo problemas por pagar por mí y Hermione"

"Muy seguro" sonrió Seamus "Es una promoción de el Profeta, tengo una cena gratis para cuatro personas en cualquier lugar de la ciudad"

"Wow" respondió Ron "Debe ser guay"

"Súper guay... pero no le digas a Lavender"

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron alrededor. La conversación empezó otra vez, pero esta vez acerca del trabajo de Lavender.

El mozo se acercó a la mesa. "Les ofrezco algo de beber?"

Cuando llegó el turno de Ron, dijo "Jugo de calabaza, por favor". Hermione ordenó su vino favorito. Cuando el mozo se fue, Seamus y Lavender miraban extrañados a Hermione.

"Qué" preguntó Ron, confundido.

"Estás embarazada, no deberías tomar alcohol" le dijo Seamus

"Oh" respondió Hermione, dándose cuenta de su error y pensando rápido "Eh, sí claro... hay un hechizo que filtra... el alcohol de manera que no dañe ni a mí ni al bebé"

"Oh, bien, de acuerdo" respondió Seamus, aparentemente aliviado. "Y será niño o niña?"

"Niño" contestó Ron al mismo tiempo que Hermione dijo "Niña". Luego de la respuesta hubo silencio.

"bueno no lo sabemos, por que preferimos que sea sorpresa; pero, claro, cada uno tiene preferencias"

"algunas mejores que las otras" agregó Ron, bebiendo su jugo.

"Mmm... entonces mejor no pregunto por nombres" dijo Lavender, como comentando.

"Si, no es buena idea" contestó Hermione riéndose. Ron tosió, de forma que pareciera 'Liam' como sonido.

Para suerte de Ron, la conversación de bebés terminó ahí, en vez de eso hablaban de sus años en Hogwarts.

"Se acuerdan la clase de pociones en 6to curso cuando Hermione se equivocó, y su caldero explotó, cubriendo toda la mazmorra , y sobre todo a Snape, con mucosa verde?" Preguntó Lavender, su comentario provocó las risas en todos, menos en Hermione quien escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

"Es que acaso recuerdan la única vez que no pude hacer una poción correctamente?"

"Sip" respondió Ron entre risas "Y de verdad, no sé porqué te sientes mal por eso; no fue Snape 700, 000 veces amable contigo después de eso?"

"Si, probablemente por que me volví falible" respondió Hermione sonriendo y comiendo un trozo de pastel

"Pero nunca sabrás cuán divertido fue, porque nunca viste la cara de Sanpe, y más aún la tuya!. Hubiera deseado tener un retrato, lo hubiera conservado por siempre" bromeaba Seamus

"Tú y otros imbéciles en ese colegio" también bromeó Hermione "Hablando de emocionantes clases de pociones, recuerdas cuando tu..."

Ron, de la nada, dio un sobresalto y sus ojos se expandieron.

"Ron?" preguntó Lavender, observando su extraño comportamiento

"Qué?" preguntó mirando a todos lados, luego miró a su estómago; nada había pasado. _Sólo lo imaginaste, todo está bien_, pensaba Ron, sonrojándose en ese momento. "Nada, estoy perfectamente bien"

"Bueno" continuó Hermione, mientras lo miraba un poco confusa, retornando a su conversación "Luego tu estabas..."

"Auch!" interrumpió Ron, cogiéndose del estómago. Las cosas no estaban bien.

"Qué pasa?" le preguntó Hermione preocupada, cogiéndolo de los hombros "Estás bien?"

Ron miró alrededor, algunas personas de otras mesas lo estaban mirando._ Ya deja de llamar la atención, sólo fue un producto de tu imaginación. Ahora termina de escuchar la historia de Hermione_. Pensó rápidamente. Pero la verdad era otra, aquello seguí molestando.

"Estoy bien... decías Hermione?"

"Decía que... estás seguro que estás bien?"

Esta vez, lo sintió otra vez y supo inmediatamente que no estaba imaginando cosas

"Dios mío" Ron se paró otra vez.

"Por el amor de Dios, Ron, qué está pasando?" ron se cogía del estómago y respiraba rápido

"Se está moviendo!"

"Qué?" preguntaron Seamus, Lavender y Hermione al mismo tiempo, luego Hermione se dio cuenta de qué hablaba

"Oh!" exclamó ella poniendo su mano sobre el estómago de Ron, en esos momentos no existían nadie más sino Ron y su esposa, y ese pequeño ser dentro de su vientre. Ambos se miraron con brillos en los ojos y sonrientes.

Luego Seamus aclaró su garganta, regresando a Ron a tierra, para que se de cuenta que todo el mundo lo mimraba.

"Ron, qué está pasando?" preguntó Lavender tímidamente.

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron rojas, mientras buscaba una respuesta en su mente

"Em, cálculos renales?" respondió, volviéndose de un color más rojo aún.

Siempre la más calmada, Hermione se sentó y suspiró.

"Alguno de ustedes conoce el hechizo _Addo graviditas_" preguntó ella resignadamente.

Lavender y Semaus negaron con la cabeza

"Explícaselos tú" respondió Ron, empezando a comer pastel. Si iba a ser avergonzado, al menos lo haría con unos buenos trozos de chocolate.

Agradezco sus reviews a:

Dunkles

Desir

Natty

Julilopx

Dafne13

POPITA

Si quieres intercambiar ideas, por favor, agréguenme a su MSN: . Saludos,

Polly Weasley


End file.
